


Alone at 3am

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Angst, Closet Sex, Grinding, M/M, Prompt Fic, didn't really feel this one I'm sorry, handjob, hope it's still adequate, humping, who needs to come out of the closet if you can just cum inside it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry seeks his robot's company, after he finds himself feeling lost and alone in the distant future. Roughly plays after "I, Roommate".





	Alone at 3am

He should be happy in his new apartment. And he had been happy and utterly relieved the whole day while he had furnished the place. But now, at 3am in the night, lying alone in his new bed which he had found on the street (and Bender had carried up the stairs) all the warm feelings are gone and he was left with the undercurrent of loneliness which hunted him ever since he had been woken from the freeze tube. And if he was honest, even before. 

What person spends New Year’s Eve alone in an empty lab, having no place to call home, no girlfriend or anything else to look forward to. It felt like he had failed at life, even if he wasn't even in his thirties, yet. Fry blinked against the darkness and tried to convince himself that all this wasn't true. Sure, he had ended the 20th century on a low note, but he still had his family back then and a couple of friends from high school who struggled just like him to find their place in the world. 

He did have that back then. But not anymore. No matter what, these days were gone and he was alone, his only family member barely enduring his presence. If it wasn't for Bender, he would live on the streets, thanks to his coldblooded nephew. 

Bender. 

They only knew each other for a few eventful months now, but Fry had felt instantly comfortable with him, which seemed to go for Bender as well. Apparently he was his first friend he ever had. It was sad, but also made Fry happy he could be so special to someone else. After the debacle which had been their flat hunt and the following drama around Bender's antenna, he just appreciated the loyalty of the robot even more. He didn't really understand where this was coming from and he really didn't know how to deal with this level of affection, but he tried his best to be more considerate towards him. 

As uncomfortable as it had been in Bender's tiny room, at least he had been with someone. Even if this someone called for the death of his entire species in his dreams. But he hadn't felt lonely, like he did right now. 

His gaze wandered towards the living room, the door to the robot's closet barely visible on the other side. It would just be a few steps, then he could slip inside, could fall asleep in the tiny room wrapped in a blanket, hearing Bender's voice to distract him from his own shitty thoughts... 

He felt a longing he hadn't felt for a long time, something fundamentally primal. The pure need for closeness. Fry blushed a bit, embarrassment rising in him. He normally wasn't needy per se, but he did enjoy emotional and physical intimacy, which he had been depraved of for a long time now. He didn't know if Bender would be okay with that and he didn't want to impose. But at the same time, he was about to fall apart, despair at the monumental fact that he was truly and utterly alone in a strange and distant time getting stronger with every heartbeat. He did need him, there was no other way to put it. He was sure Bender would do him a solid and let him sleep in there, at least for the night. 

He got up a bit hesitantly, but as soon as his naked feet hit the cold hardwood floor, his determination was getting stronger. He didn't want to be alone tonight, anything but that. He grabbed his blanket and carefully navigated through the half-darkness of his flat in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants, until he reached Bender's door. He opened it a tiny bit, just enough to fit through, carefully pouring himself inside to not wake the robot. 

Bender was standing up, his visor closed, mumbling to himself. The familiar sight made him smile, calm him down and he gently closed the door behind him. Bender was standing kind of diagonal tonight, so there was even less space for him, but he didn't need much, just a corner to roll up in. He shuffled along the walls, pulling the blanket over himself and started to slide downwards to sit on the floor, hitting Bender with his knees in the process. The robot opened his optics, letting out a panicked shriek. 

"Intruder, Intruder!! I'll kill you!!!" 

"Bender, no! It's me-!!" 

Fry tried to defend himself but his flailing was no match for the overwhelming strength of a bending unit. He got a grip on his neck and started to strangle him, Fry desperately trying to get free. 

" _Please_... Let go.... It's me...Fry..." 

He wheezed, but it took a while for the raging robot to register his words. At last his glowing optics focussed on his face and this was when he finally let up. 

"Shit man, you scared me..." 

He said, seemingly out of breath. 

"What're you doing here, it must be like 2 o'clock?" 

"Three, actually." 

Fry croaked, suddenly not sure if all this was a good idea after all. He rubbed his throat and pressed himself against the wall of the tiny closet. It was easy to forget just how strong Bender was. 

"Is there something you want? Need a lullaby or some hot milk?" 

Bender was teasing him, but Fry actually would have liked that. Anything to distract him. 

"Can I just... just sleep here tonight?" 

Bender shrugged his shoulders, brushing against Fry's chest in the process. 

"Suit yourself, meatbag, I don't mind." 

Fry _kinda sorta_ wished Bender would pester him more, but this didn't happen. 

"Night then." 

Bender said and closed his visor again. Fry scrambled to pull his blanket up, which he had dropped during the assault, bumping against Bender while he leaned down. The robot opened his optics once more. 

"I said you can sleep here, not squirm." 

Fry panicked a bit, moving again to be further away from Bender, but instead just managing to tangle his legs with him somehow. The robot got a hold on him so he wouldn't fall down and bump his head, Fry trying to push himself away to give Bender some peace. 

"Fry, what's gotten into you, just-" 

He got lifted off his feet, still trying to get lose and sink down into a corner. He pushed himself off Bender's chest with a resigned grunt, which made him tumble and fall forward, pressing Fry against the cold metal wall. Fry panted, finally back on the ground, his heart racing in his chest, his mind spinning, his body squeezed between Bender and a hard place. And what do you know, he started to feel less anxious, the mere sensation of being compressed soothing him. It made click in his mind and as much as he didn’t like it, he realised a simple fact. It wouldn't be enough to just be close to Bender, he actually had to touch him, hug him...

And that he did, his arms wrapping around the other, pulling himself tight, his head nestled on Bender's shoulder. 

"Fry...?" 

Bender was obviously confused and Fry knew he was acting irrational, but he couldn't help himself. 

"I'm sorry, Bender. It's probably weird for you... Can we hug a bit?" 

The robot relaxed in his grip and instead embraced him back. 

"What's gotten into you?" 

He asked quietly and Fry pressed his face more against him as an answer. 

The robot gave up the interrogation and instead just did what he has been asked to. He shifted a bit to have a better stance, making sure to be gentle enough with his hug to not hurt the sensitive human. It was the first time he saw him so upset and the fact it was in the middle of the night was even more puzzling. He hated to see Fry like this. This guy was supposed to always be smiling and be happy, especially when he was with him. He hoped he could provide some comfort for him by just doing what he wished for. Problem was, he wasn't really used to cuddle anyone, let alone a human, so he tried to remember what he typically saw humans do when they hugged. Moving his hands over his back he monitored closely how Fry reacted, smiling to himself when he felt him soften against him, his breathing becoming slower. 

"That good, Fry?" 

He asked, voice low and Fry actually answered. 

"Yeah, come closer..." 

His whisper sounded as if he was yelling with the tension high in this cramped space. Bender obliged, stepping closer, properly squishing the human with his body now. Fry seemed to try to actually melt with him, now swinging one of his legs around him, holding him tighter than ever. He really didn't know what was going on, but maybe it wasn't important. Maybe all he should do now was to squish him, because this seemed to make him happy again. He moved closer, pressing himself against Fry, which made the other huff and sigh out. 

"Too hard?" 

He asked, but Fry just shook his head and rolled his hips against his leg. 

_Wait, what??_

He wanted to look down but his friend was clamped around him too tightly. 

"What you're doing there, buddy?" 

He had an inkling of what was going on, but this just threw his whole theory about Fry's feelings overboard. A quiet whimper came from the other, before he answered. 

"Sorry, sorry... Should I stop...?" 

Why did he have to be so dirty and innocent at the same time? Bender moved his hands towards Fry's hips, feeling him twitch and move slightly. Gripping him, he started to push his body against his tube leg, which was neatly nestled against Fry's crotch and the other yelped. 

"Nah man, don't stop, just lemme help you out." 

This was meant sincerely, but came out as teasing. Fry moved to face him and even in the almost blackness of his room he could see how much he was blushing. 

"I'm really sorry, Bender..." 

It was just not right, seeing him in so much distress. He wanted to make this worthless meatbag happy, no matter what. Bender just did what came natural, not thinking about the implications of the situation. 

Fry was sad, Fry had a boner, maybe helping him out would make him happy again? 

He bend his leg up and held his hips in place and Fry's eyes closed and he grabbed onto him tightly again. 

"Shush, that's what friends are for, right?" 

His voice made the reassurance sound like a wavering, insecure comment and he would've beaten himself up about it, if it wasn't for Fry who giggled against him. 

"Certain friends, yeah..." 

Bender laughed as well, not really understanding the joke here, but he felt more connected to him while doing so. 

"What kind of friends...?" 

He asked, slowly pushing his leg against Fry's crotch over and over, feeling the other tremble in his grip. Fry's arms moved, now pressed between their chests and then he could feel warm, soft palms carefully embracing his face. 

"Special friends..." 

His eyes were twinkling, even in the darkness and Bender's processor was running hot. He seemed to be less sad, more embarrassed than anything. 

"Am I a special friend?" 

He wished his questions would come out a little more heartfelt, but he still got an answer and a peck on his cheek. 

"You're special to me." 

He could see a hint of a smile on Fry's face now and it was Bender's turn to blush, or rather do the robot equivalent. His system overheated and a small cloud of steam puffed out from his neck. Fry was startled by this, his fingers holding onto his shoulders protectively. 

"Are you sick, Bender??" 

Fry’s eyes were suddenly wide, very concerned and afraid. Never had anyone been worried about him steaming and he couldn't help but finding it extremely endearing. He smiled at his human, nuzzling his head against him while he kept grinding at his crotch. 

"Don't worry, it's just me being embarrassed..." 

Fry relaxed again, his expression now merely questioning, still blushing and gasping with Bender's movements. 

"Why're you embarrassed?" 

It wasn't clear if Fry was just out to get a rise out of him or if he actually wasn't aware of the weirdness of their situation. Bender just assumed the latter. His right hand let go of Fry's hips and rubbed its way down below the hem of his pants. Fry moaned when he got a hold on his dick, Bender feeling burning heat against his touch. He made eye contact and mumbled. 

"You're getting off on my leg right now, how else should I feel?" 

Fry was losing his smile, but Bender added. 

"I like it though, seeing you like this..." 

It was true, even if all this was very much out of the blue and very sudden. But Bender never had been a robot to turn down a chance for a quicky. Fry seemed reassured, his hands now holding onto his neck, his gaze needy. 

"Is this... why're you doing... such a good job?" 

There was no need for words, Instead Bender slid his hand slowly over Fry's penis, already slick with precum. 

"Haah- _aah_!" 

He moaned, hot breath against his metal skin.

This night had gotten from boring to confusing, to arousing in a matter of minutes. Bender was propping Fry up on his leg, holding him at his hip while he let Fry’s dick glide back and forth between his fingers. Something about this tiny closet, about being squeezed in here with his new best friend, who was panting and sweating and _dribbling_ against him, left Bender feeling extremely weird. He couldn’t pinpoint down exactly how he felt, there was so much conflicting stuff happening. He had mainly been concerned, but now everything seemed to be okay, and Fry was moving against him and panting his name and he said he was _special_ to him and…

Bender puffed out some more steam while he rolled his fist over Fry’s erection, making him moan out load enough that he was sure they could be heard on the hallway. 

“Bender… feels good... please, don’t stop….”

Whimpered begging against his head, Fry’s naked arms tight around him. Everything was tight around him, and he moved just a tiny bit closer to press Fry more against the wall. 

Fry’s breath and his own steaming were heating up his cubicle, soaking the walls, condensation dripping down on them, making their movements even slicker. He felt Fry’s chest and belly, wet with sweat and water, slightly sticky rubbing against his casting, one of Fry’s legs was wrapped around his hips, his own leg still there for Fry to ride out his arousal on him. 

Bender moved his hand, carefully getting a grip on Fry’s balls, rubbing the sensitive skin behind them. The incoherent grunts from before were interrupted by pleading words.

“Fuck, don’t… there… _god_ ….”

He felt Fry’s fingers holding onto him stronger and his face nuzzle against him closer. Never in his life had he been fixated on another person’s pleasure like right now. He circled his fingers on the soft flesh between Fry’s legs, making him shudder. Grazing it with his fingers he moved backwards and forwards, hearing happy little sighs next to him in the process.  
His palm came to rest under Fry’s balls again, cradling them, squeezing and massaging them, making his human whimper.

“Bender…! Bender, stop teasing…!”

He chuckled, a power rush running through his circuits. 

“I’ll let you cum, Fry, don’t you worry…”

He mumbled lowly and he could actually feel how Fry was shuddering while he was saying this.

“Please, need it… Bender…”

Fry somehow managed to pull away to look Bender in the optics and the robot enjoyed seeing how blissful and stupid he looked by now. No trace of the angst and gloominess from before. 

He held the eye contact, while he moved his hand forward again, gripping Fry’s leaking dick, making a mess between them, but both of them too far gone to care. 

He pumped him slow and steady and Fry’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ shape and his eyebrows frowned together, giving him a cute look of high concentration and bliss.

He rubbed one of his digits over the tip, smearing the liquid around, Fry yelping, jutting his hips into his grip, all he could do was beg and moan.

“More, please, touch me more….”

He did just that, letting his two remaining fingers massage Fry’s length, while he rolled his third one over the tip, and this was what finally tipped him over the edge. 

“Ahhhh….!!!”

A pathetic cry came out of him, unrestricted, rippling through his body in tune with his orgasm, his limbs pulling the robot even closer, while sperm sputtered all over between them. Bender stared at his face, recording everything into his hard drive. Fry’s face was beautiful, no sign of any anxiety, his eyes a bit cross eyed while he got lost in his pleasure, his skin glistening, his cheeks and ears flushed, while his mouth was opened for the last moan before he collapsed onto him. 

Bender removed his hand and instead embraced him again, gently holding his human, so he could bask in the afterglow. He felt his chest expanding over and over while he was taking deep breaths, his hands slowly and gently caressing his metallic body as a gesture of gratefulness. 

“You’re really good at that, you know this…?” 

Fry finally whispered and Bender laughed.

“You’re just really sensitive, that’s all.”

Fry pulled his face away from his hiding space on Bender’s chest, pouting at him.

“How about you then, are you sensitive?”

This just produced a grin on Bender’s face, and his eyes went sultry, his curiosity spiked.

“How about you find out for yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
